Toothbrushes and other tooth cleaning aids, namely--plaque removers, toothpicks and dental floss are considered essential for effective cleaning of the teeth and gum surfaces and for general mouth hygiene. As such, they are highly recommended for frequent use--at least on a daily basis and preferably twice or three times a day. However, the effective cleaning of the teeth and gum surfaces requires complicated procedures, exact maneuvers by the human arm and it is time consuming. Moreover, since most people brush and clean their teeth early in the morning or late in the evening just prior to retiring, it is beyond the tolerance of most of them to brush their teeth properly, not to mention the use of a plaque remover, a toothpick or a dental floss that is often entirely neglected. In addition, since most conventional toothbrushes do not adapt to easy brushing, the users often resort to simple brushing without performing the well known effective brushing technique. Such technique requires back and forth strokes while the toothbrush head is held at approximately 45.degree. angle, with the bristles brushing the teeth surfaces and the gap between the teeth and the gums (Sulcus). Furthermore, the toothbrush is almost always available for use, considering the awareness of individuals to its importance. However, due to the lack of awareness of the significance of the routine use of plaque removers, dental floss, and toothpicks,--these tools are often absent, stored, or out of immediate reach, and therefore their use is often overlooked.
It is therefore, an object of this invention, to provide a novel toothbrush that ameliorates effective brushing of all surfaces of the teeth without requiring grossly complicated maneuvers by the user, and also aid in controlling tooth caries and other tooth diseases.
Another object of this invention is to provide a novel toothbrush that in addition, combines dental floss for flossing of interproximal areas, or a toothpick, or an auxiliary subgingival brushing bristle bundles or any combination thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide a novel toothbrush that provides subgingival brush heads or bristles that can easily enter and clean the sulcus, or sulcular pocket--which is the tooth surface hidden behind the gum tissue or below the gum line of the user, contact a tooth surface below the gumline to remove bacteria adhering to the tooth surface and aid in preventing or controlling various periodontal diseases.
Still, another object of this invention is to provide a novel toothbrush that maintains a controllable gap between a pair of adjacent arms holding brushheads or floss, therefore allowing control of head pressure.
Yet, a further object of this invention is to provide a novel toothbrush that allows for removable installation of auxiliary cleaning tools such as toothbrushes, gum brushes, brushes intended for aid in plaque removal, dental floss, toothpicks, or any combination thereof, all of which may be optionally replaceable or disposable.
Still, a further object of this invention is to provide a multipurpose toothbrush, synergically combining several functions in one portable device that comprises a comprehensive oral hygiene system with elements that may be replaceable or interchangeable, in order to meet oral hygiene needs.
These and other objectives are provided by the invention to be described below.